


cold hands & warm hearts

by splendidlyimperfect



Series: the only hope for me is you [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, Natsu hates winter, Natsu negotiates with sex, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Pillow nests, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Wall Sex, but in a healthy way, gender non-conforming, it's disgustingly fluffy, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/pseuds/splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Natsu hates winter, Gray hates being too hot. Negotiations ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna wait until the WWTDP event to post this but it didn't fit with any of the prompts so I'm just throwing it out there now. 
> 
> This is set twenty-five years after the end of 'crash & burn', so they're in their late forties. 
> 
> Also, this whole thing is set in Canada so temperatures are in Celsius. For reference, 16C is about 60F, and 25C is about 77F. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you  _kidding_ me?” Gray sighed, dropping his briefcase in the entry of the apartment and glaring at the thermostat. “Natsu?” Predictable silence. “That little shit…”  

Kicking off his shoes, Gray poked his head into the kitchen, but his husband was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged off his coat, throwing it in a haphazard pile on the counter. Natsu was obviously home – he’d left the Keurig on again and  _of course_ the dishcloth was wet and sitting in the bottom of the sink. Gray sighed.  

“Natsu, I know you’re hiding.” After twenty-five years of marriage, Gray knew exactly where his husband was. As soon as he stuck his head inside the door of their bedroom, the irritated crease between his eyes turned to fondness.  

Natsu was asleep, curled up in every blanket they owned with both pillows on either side of him. His mouth was open and he was snoring softly, shifting in his sleep. Gray sat down on the side of the bed, brushing back Natsu’s hair and leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.  

“…’sat?” Natsu mumbled sleepily, blinking and rubbing his eyes.  

“Your husband,” Gray replied, poking Natsu in the side. “Who is not impressed that the thermostat is set at twenty-five degrees.” As he talked, he tugged off his sweater, then unbuttoned his dress shirt and took that off too. He’d been in the house for less than five minutes and was already sweating.  

“‘s cold,” Natsu complained, curling up in a tighter ball and attempting to burrow into the pillows. “It  _snowed_ today.” Gray snorted, running his fingers through Natsu’s hair.  

“It’s only minus four,” Gray countered, looking out the window. Thick flakes of snow were drifting down through the air – not uncommon for late December in Magnolia. But every year they had this argument. “Tante Ophelie said it’s minus thirty in Montreal, and they have a foot and a half of snow.” Natsu shuddered.  

“Hate winter,” he complained, voice still thick with sleep. Gray sighed.  

“I know, but the thermostat can’t be at twenty-five,” he said. “That’s just unreasonable. And the power bill is going to be ridiculous.” Natsu grumbled.  

“It was  _sixteen_ degrees in here when I got home from work,” he complained. “I didn’t take my mittens off for half an hour.  _That’s_ unreasonable.” He yawned, reaching out and grabbing Gray’s hand. His nails were painted with shiny purple polish – he must have gone for a manicure with Sylvie before work. “Come cuddle.”  

“Only if I can turn the heat down,” Gray grumbled, bringing Natsu’s hand to his lips and kissing it. “I’ll melt under there.” Natsu grinned, wriggling over to make room in his nest. Gray gave him a fond smile, then stepped back out into the hallway and settled the temperature at twenty – hopefully an acceptable compromise for now. Then he kicked off his pants and slipped under the cover with Natsu.  

“You’re freezing,” Natsu muttered, wrapping his arms around Gray and pulling him close. Gray sighed, tucking his head onto Natsu’s chest and listening to heartbeat. It had been a long day at work and he was exhausted, and this wasn’t helping his desire to have a nap.  

“’m gonna fall asleep like this,” he said, yawning and shifting around until his back was pressed against Natsu’s chest. Natsu’s skin was hot, his hands drifting across Gray’s stomach and up his chest. Gray shivered, tipping his head back against Natsu’s.  

“I can think of other things you could do,” Natsu murmured, leaning up and kissing the edge of Gray’s ear. He let his hand travel back down over Gray’s stomach, brushing down over his leg and rubbing gentle circles on the inside of his thigh. Gray let out a soft moan, pushing up against Natsu’s hand and turning back to kiss him.  

“Yeah?” Gray breathed against Natsu’s lips, bringing his hand up to brush through Natsu’s hair. After all these years Natsu had kept it pink, and it had almost become a competition with Freed to see who would give up dyeing it sooner.  

“Yeah,” Natsu said, pushing himself up on one elbow. He leaned down and kissed Gray again, who sighed, pressing up into the kiss and running his fingers over Natsu’s scalp. Natsu moaned into his mouth and bit his lower lip, running his tongue over the bite as he shifted up and straddled Gray’s hips.  

“This an apology for the thermostat?” Gray joked, exhaling sharply as Natsu ground his hips down, rocking forward across Gray. He was wearing sweatpants but no shirt, and Gray ran his fingers up Natsu’s scarred arm, brushing a thumb over the discolored area on his face.  

“Mmmmnnope,” Natsu replied, leaning forward and kissing Gray again, pressing against him and tilting Gray’s jaw to deepen the kiss. “Can’t a man just ravage his husband for no reason?”  

Gray snorted, wrapping his hand around the back of Natsu’s head and placing kisses down his neck. “Of course you can,” he said softly, biting down on the soft spot behind Natsu’s ear. Natsu groaned, shifting his hips forward again. “Do I get to fuck you?” A soft sound escaped Natsu’s lips and he nodded, eyes closed as Gray continued to kiss his neck and collarbone.  

“If that’s okay,” Natsu said shakily, letting out a soft breath when Gray hummed in agreement. He smiled a little, tipping Gray’s head up and kissing him gently. “I’m wearing the underwear you like.” 

“The red ones?” Gray asked, running his hands down Natsu’s back and into the waistband of his sweatpants. Underneath he could feel textured lace and he moaned softly into Natsu’s mouth. “You’re really trying to sway me, huh?” Natsu grinned and Gray nipped at his lip, running both hands up Natsu’s back and into his hair.  

“And if I was?” Natsu kissed Gray’s cheek and drew a hand down his shoulder, tracing the edges of his thick white scars. Gray shivered, trying to keep still.  

“M-maybe...I’d consider eighteen,” he breathed as Natsu moved down and started to kiss his scar, fingers trailing down his chest to the band of his boxers.   

“Twenty-four,” Natsu countered, flicking a tongue over Gray’s nipple. He looked up at Gray thought a curtain of hair and tipped his head to the side, biting his lip seductively. Gray groaned – he could never resist that look.  

“T-twenty?” He managed as Natsu continued to kiss down his stomach. Natsu rubbed his thumbs gently over Gray’s hipbones, pressing kisses inside them and dragging his teeth over the waistband of Gray’s boxers.  

“Twenty-two,” Natsu said, grinning deviously. He tugged slowly at Gray’s underwear, pulling it down inch by inch. Gray groaned and bucked his hips up, fisting his fingers in the sheets.  

 _“Fine,”_  he groaned, sighing as Natsu finally dragged his boxers down and touched him, his hands soft and hot and exactly what Gray needed. “You’re an...aah...asshole.”  

“I know,” Natsu said, grinning and pressing a kiss to Gray’s hip. “But I’m  _your_ asshole, remember?”   


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray makes good on his promise to fuck Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again @friendlyneighborhoodfairy was all "there could be a chapter two and it could be porn!" And here we are. ^_^

“Your hands are so warm.” 

Gray’s voice was shaky as Natsu traced gentle fingertips over his hips, then down his thighs as he dragged his tongue piercing up the underside of Gray’s cock. Gray swore, reaching down and twisting his fingers in Natsu’s hair. 

“Y’know,” Natsu said conversationally, “a lady at work today told me I was too old to have my tongue pierced.” Gray snorted, glancing down at Natsu, who grinned. “I didn’t have the heart to tell her I got it for sucking dick.” 

“Oh my god, are you thirteen?” Gray grumbled, pushing playfully at Natsu’s head, then moaning as Natsu ducked down onto his cock again. He tightened his fingers in Natsu’s hair, gripping the blanket with his other hand. 

Natsu took Gray as deep as he could, gently dragging his teeth along the shaft of Gray’s cock as he pulled back. Gray whimpered, thrusting his hips up into the warm heat of Natsu’s mouth. 

“Hang on a sec.” Natsu stood up and shuffled out of his sweatpants, then looked at Gray hesitantly. 

“Go grab it,” Gray said softly, pushing himself up on his elbows. “I wanna see you in all that lace.” 

Natsu’s cheeks flushed pink, but he opened the dresser drawer, pulling out the lingerie that matched the underwear he wore. Gray hummed appreciatively, sitting up and tugging Natsu toward him, then helping him pull the garment up over his arms. 

“Y’know, usually you’re taking my clothes _off_ when we do this,” Natsu said as Gray did up the clasp in the back and then ran his hands down to Natsu’s hips. 

“Mm.” Gray kissed Natsu’s stomach and pulled him closer. “You’re so hot like this, though.” Natsu let out a soft breath, tipping his head back as Gray trailed his lips across Natsu’s chest and closed his teeth around Natsu’s nipple through the lace. Gray tugged gently at the barbell that ran through it, and Natsu groaned, pressing his hips forward against Gray’s stomach. 

“Fuck,” Natsu whispered, gripping Gray’s hair tightly. “F-feels good.” 

“I know,” Gray murmured against his skin, then sucked gently at Nastu’s nipple, bringing his hand up to play with the other one. He drew his thumb in circles around the hard nub, pressing the lace into Natsu’s skin and making Natsu whimper. 

Natsu fell forward, pressing Gray back into the bed and hovering over him, hands on either side of Gray’s head. Gray trailed his other hand down Natsu’s back, gripping his ass tightly and pulling him until they were grinding together through their underwear. 

“Should I make you come like this?” Gray asked, switching his lips over to the other side and sucking harder. Natsu keened softly, twitching as Gray pinched his nipple and rolled it between his fingers. “Or should I fuck you?” 

“Shit,” Natsu breathed, pressing down against Gray again and moaning. “I w-want both, fuck.” Gray laughed against his skin, pulling Natsu tighter against him. “M-maybe… keep going. For a bit. And then the…  _ahhh,_ shit, then fuck me.” 

Gray hummed, pushing at Natsu’s hip and flipping him over until Gray was straddling Natsu’s thighs. He rocked forward, catching Natsu’s moan with his lips, then leaned down and continued to toy with Natsu through the lingerie. Natsu panted and writhed beneath Gray’s lips and fingers, whispering, “yes, fuck, you make me feel so good.” 

After a minute, Gray moved between Natsu’s legs, keeping his lips around Natsu’s nipple as he pushed aside the lacy underwear and ran a finger over Natsu’s entrance. Natsu gasped, spreading his legs wider and tightening his fingers in Gray’s hair. 

“I’m gonna bend you over this bed and fuck you so hard,” Gray groaned, grabbing the lube from the bedside table and coating his fingers before returning to Natsu’s ass. “You’re so fucking pretty.” 

Natsu made a pleading sound as Gray teased him, then finally slipped a finger inside, pulling back from Natsu’s chest and admiring the damp circles on the lace. Natsu ground down against Gray’s finger, digging his fingers into the duvet and moaning Gray’s name.

“I love it when you say my name like that,” Gray murmured, adding another finger and leaning down to nip at Natsu’s jaw. 

“Gray,” Natsu whispered again, wrapping his hand around the back of Gray’s neck. Gray bit Natsu’s lip, then kissed him deeply, tasting the warmth of Natsu’s mouth as he opened Natsu slowly, pushing Natsu’s leg up over his shoulder and curling his fingers until Natsu was whining beneath him. 

Even after twenty-five years, this didn’t get old. Natsu’s jaw was dark with stubble, and there were lines by his eyes and the corners of his mouth, and his hair was starting to turn gray underneath the pink, but Gray still thought Natsu was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Léa and Noémie – Renaud’s five-year-old twins – would make faces and pretend to be grossed out by how affectionate Natsu and Gray were, and Gray loved making them squeal by kissing Natsu in front of them. 

“Please, Gray,” Natsu gasped, tugging on Gray’s hair and rocking up his hips. Gray hummed, withdrawing his fingers slowly. 

“Get on your hands and knees,” he said, and Natsu let out a sound that made Gray’s legs weak. Natsu let Gray guide him onto his stomach, then pushed himself up until he was at the edge of the bed and Gray was running his hands over Natsu’s ass. “You’re perfect,” Gray murmured, tugging the underwear down to Natsu’s thighs and pressing a kiss to the small of his back. 

The sensation of pushing into Natsu was so familiar, so natural, and Gray watched with fascination as the muscles in Natsu’s back rippled while he took Gray in. Natsu leaned forward, pressing his face to his forearms, and Gray ran one hand down to the base of Natsu’s spine while keeping the other wrapped around his hip. 

“ I like you like this,” Gray murmured, rocking into Natsu and pulling him tight. They didn’t fuck like this often – Gray liked to see Natsu’s face, to kiss him, to watch the way he tensed as he fell apart. But seeing Natsu bent over for him like this… “Ahh, fuck, you feel so good. So tight, and hot, and begging for me.” 

“Gray,” Natsu whispered, tipping his ass up and groaning as the angle deepened. “Please.” Gray fucked into him harder, gripping Natsu’s hip tightly as the room filled with moans and panting and the words that Gray knew drove Natsu crazy. 

“Gods, you look so good like this, bent over so I can watch myself fucking you,” Gray moaned, leaning forward until he could wrap his hand around the back of Natsu’s neck. “Can feel how bad you want me. That feel good?” 

“Fuck, Gray, yes,” Natsu cried. Gray groaned and ground his hips against Natsu’s ass, bringing his other hand around and toying with Natsu’s nipple through the lace. 

“There you go,” Gray murmured, keeping his thrusts shallow until Natsu couldn’t say anything but  _fuck, please, right there._ “Fuck,” Gray ground out, “I’m already close, but I wanna-  _ngghnnn_ , I got another idea.” 

Natsu pressed his hips back against Gray, then whined as Gray slowly slid out of him, tugging Natsu up until he was standing. 

“Where… what…” Natsu protested as Gray grabbed him roughly, turning him and pushing him up against the wall. Gray felt desperate now, hands everywhere on Natsu’s body, mouths hot and tongues sliding together, nails dragging red lines down Natsu’s chest. 

“Up,” Gray grunted, grabbing Natsu’s legs and wrapping them around his waist as he hoisted Natsu up against the wall. “There.” He shifted until he could push into Natsu again, resting one hand on the wall next to Natsu’s head and keeping the other wrapped under Natsu’s thigh. 

“Shit, Gray,” Natsu groaned, resting his forehead against Gray’s shoulder as Gray thrust up into him. “I love feeling you inside me.” 

Gray nudged Natsu’s cheek with his forehead until they were looking at each other, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. Natsu’s breathing was coming faster, grunting on each thrust, fingers tangled in Gray’s hair as he pulled Gray in for a kiss. 

“You gonna come without me touching you?” Gray murmured, bringing his hand down to rub his thumb over Natsu’s nipple. He was rougher than before, dragging the lace over Natsu’s sensitive skin until Natsu was gasping into Gray’s mouth. “You can do it,” Gray said, shifting Natsu up higher until Gray could take a nipple between his teeth. He sucked hard, flicking his tongue over the piercing as he rocked up into Natsu over and over. 

“Fuck, I c-can… G-gray…” Natsu’s voice was high and his breathing came faster and faster as Gray licked and sucked at his nipple. Gray could feel Natsu tightening around him, and he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. 

“I’m so close,” Gray murmured, rubbing his tongue flat against Natsu’s nipple. “I can’t- fuck, baby, I’m gonna—” 

Natsu cried out before Gray did, holding Gray tightly against his chest as he shuddered and spilled between them. Gray was only seconds behind him, whispering Natsu’s name as he came. 

They were both quiet for a minute, breathing heavily against each other, Gray with his face buried in Natsu’s neck. He kissed behind Natsu’s ear as he gently lowered Natsu back to the floor, humming happily when warm arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

“You’re incredible,” Natsu murmured, kissing up Gray’s throat and rubbing his thumbs into the base of Gray’s neck. He wobbled a bit and Gray caught him around the waist, laughing as Natsu pressed his head against Gray’s chest. 

“Wore you out, huh?” Gray teased. “Wanna shower? Or bath?” 

“Mm.” Natsu nuzzled Gray’s neck. “Both.” 

Gray laughed, tugging Natsu toward the bathroom and bending over to fill up the tub. Natsu leaned against the sink, and when Gray looked up, Natsu was smiling at him, eyes soft and warm. 

“What?” Gray asked, adding some of Natsu’s bubble bath to the water. It smelled like raspberries. “You’re giving me a look.” 

“Just admiring my husband,” Natsu replied. He motioned for Gray to help him unclasp the lingerie, and when Gray tossed the garment to the floor, Natsu pulled Gray in for a kiss. “I love you,” he added, brushing his thumb along Gray’s jaw. 

As soon as the bath was full, they settled into it, Natsu between Gray’s legs, leaning his head back against Gray’s shoulder. Gray kissed Natsu’s temple, scooping up some of the bubbles in his hands and piling them on Natsu’s head. 

“You look ridiculous,” Gray laughed, blowing at the bubbles and then running his fingers through Natsu’s hair. “And you need to dye your hair.” The gray was showing at his roots now, blending into soft pink.

“Mm. Freed just redid theirs, I can’t let them win.” Natsu made a soft, happy sound and pressed his head up against Gray’s hands as Gray lathered shampoo into his hair. 

They were quiet for a while – Natsu took Gray’s hand and began drawing patterns on Gray’s palm with his fingertips. Gray sighed, kissing Natsu’s temple as the bubbles dissolved around them. 

“What’d you wanna do for your birthday?” Natsu asked after several minutes, tipping his head up to look at Gray. “Ultear wants to have a big party for you, but I told her you’d hate it.” 

“Have I mentioned how much I love you?” Gray said gratefully, kissing Natsu’s forehead. 

“A few times,” Natsu said, grinning and squeezing Gray’s hand. “We should do something special though, you’re gonna be fifty.” 

“Ugh.” Gray made a face. “Don’t remind me.” 

“Don’t worry, you’re pretty cute for an old guy,” Natsu said, and yelped when Gray splashed water in his face. “Hey, that was a compliment!” He stuck his tongue out. “I was _going_ to say we should go to the mountains.” 

Gray hummed, sinking lower into the water that was slowly getting cold. He wrapped both arms around Natsu’s chest and pulled him tight, pressing his face to Natsu’s hair. 

“That sounds nice,” he murmured. “Just us.” 

“Just us,” Natsu agreed. “Rent one of those cabins up there with a private hot tub. Lots of new places to make out.”  

“You’re incorrigible,” Gray said. 

“But you love me for it.” 

“Mm. Luckily for you, you’re cute. Makes it easier to put up with you.” 

“I feel like I should be offended,” Natsu said mildly, “but I’m gonna take that as a compliment ‘cause I like you.” 

The water grew cold and eventually they got out, rinsing off in the shower before slipping back under the duvet together. Gray curled up against Natsu again, head tucked under Natsu’s chin, and relaxed into the comfortable warmth. 

“Hey, Snowflake,” Natsu murmured, once Gray was nearly half asleep. Gray cracked open one eye, peeking up with a frown. 

“Hmm?” 

Natsu grinned, pressing a kiss to Gray’s nose. 

“We’re still keeping the thermostat at twenty-two.” 


End file.
